53 NIH employees were enrolled in this study prior to taking occupancy of the Mark O. Hatfiled Clinical Research Center. Complete data were collected on 32 subjects. There were no significant differences in the mean activity of employees pre compared with post move, as recorded on a pedometer used while at work for two consecutive weeks before and after the move. There were no significant differences in the mean resting heart rate, body wieght, walk velocity or self-reported activity levels when comparing the pre-move to the post move data. Anecdotal information suggests that some staff members observed onset of new or exacerbation of existing musculoskeletal symptoms post-move, involving knees (3 employees) and feet (three employees). Twenty-six participants indicated that they thought they were walking more after the move, or walking longer distances. In fact, 14 were walking less and 18 were walking more. This study was significantly hampered by incomplete data from 21 subjects, from whom we were not able to obtain either pre or post-move activity information. This study has been completed and terminated.